Completely Unintended
by eternal darkside
Summary: Jess is running again, this time away from everything, and someone he loves. On his journey, he runs into his match, what happens when Jess is the one on the other end of the anger?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Gilmore Girls Fic, please read and review. I do not own the characters of Jess, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and others from the great Gilmore girls show. I do, however, own the characters of Raye Markson, her mother and others respectively. Reviews are always appreciated, and WARNING... there may be spoilers, so be careful what you read. There is a bit of language. Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- I Love you, Goodbye.  
  
"So what are you going to do now Jess?" Luke asked. Jess just shrugged and drove off; he couldn't believe that Luke followed him all the way up to Boston. "You told her you loved her!" He yelled out at her.  
  
"Yeah, well..." he mumbled to himself. This time he was headed to New York, there was nobody there to mess with him. No father, no mother, no Rory, and definitely no Luke. He rubbed his eyes of sleep as he pressed on through the night. "I don't want to listen to any more of your incessant bitching." He mumbled to himself as he thought about Rory. The music of Chevelle blasted in his car stereo as he listened to the local rock station. The rain poured down on him as he drove, he didn't know where he was going to end up, he just knew that the chapter of his life in Stars Hollow was now over.  
  
Raye skulked at home, stuck again, reading 'pride and prejudice', because her mother decided that she wasn't going to be allowed to go out that night. She ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair and sighed. She put down her book and started to play some music from her favorite band, Serial Joe. She picked up the book again, and sighed a bit, taking her seat back up on the windowsill.  
  
"You know, you could be a little more quiet over there." Her mom called over to the window where she sat.  
  
" I could just leave." Raye mumbled under her breath.  
  
"No, you're going to stay in." Her mother commanded. Raye knew that her mother had no direct control over her, her attempts to control her were futile, Raye always ended up running away somewhere for a while.  
  
"I'm leaving." Raye stood up and grabbed her keys and jacket and left. She never looked back when she left, just forward to where she was going, to her car. Raye had earned enough money to buy herself a nice '95 eclipse that she could race. She didn't know where she was going tonight, she just headed south.  
  
Raye always longed for freedom, and was so close to it. She had finished school up in Canada. Her mother had decided their fate by following her deadbeat boyfriend to New York, uprooting Raye in the process. She hated her mother for that, yet at the same time, cared about her mom, hoping that she'd be okay. 


	2. Middle of Nowhere

Jess skulked in a diner in the middle of nowhere, he knew he was nearly in New York, but his hunger was too great for him to bear any longer. He sat in a booth, alone, reading one of his favorite books. He looked up to see a girl walking into the diner, she was dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt combo, with a leather jacket on. She didn't look like she had anywhere to go, she grabbed a coffee and walked out. Jess, intrigued by the girl, followed her out of the diner. She climbed into a black eclipse and revved the roaring engine.  
  
"You're gonna break that thing y'know" Jess commented. She just looked up at him and then back at the gauges.  
  
"I don't need your advice." She spoke.  
  
"Hey, if it's anyone who doesn't give advice... it's me." He laughed. She smiled and then got out of the car. Raye only came up to about Jess's eyes, she had to look up to stare into them.  
  
"What do you want..." She paused as he interjected.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Well, Jess, what is it that you want?" She asked him. He looked her in the eyes and just stared, his love for Rory still tugged at him, but this girl was so much different than anyone he had ever met. Not only was she out driving at 2am, but also she was alone, and she really didn't care. "Look, I have to go, so if you're just gonna waste my time..." She started to get back into the car.  
  
"Wait." He pulled her by the arm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She spoke out. She tried to pull her arm away from his grip. He turned her to face him, and kissed her. He let go of her arm as she eased up between the car and him. Her fingers laced within his, and they stood alone, kissing in the middle of the night. Raye's watch began to beep; it was nearly time to go to work. "Shit." She cursed. "This was nice, but I have to go."  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Jess asked.  
  
"I gotta be in New York." She jumped into her car and shifted into gear, leaving Jess in the dust.  
  
"Obviously." He muttered. He got into his old beater and made his slow journey to New York, while the girl was speeding off into the sunrise. This was only the second time someone had run away from him, he was so used to running away from someone. 


	3. Andrew's Bookstore

Raye, at the age of nineteen, was educated enough to be press worker in a local print shop. In Calgary, where she had attended school, she had taken a program on print media, and she had learned about all the presses so she ran all the big machinery, because her supervisor knew that she could. Raye could really make a press sing, running jobs like you wouldn't believe. The jobs would entail magazines and brochures, her favorite were the music magazines, she had always wanted to play and sing lead for a band. While the jobs were running, Raye would always just read a book, she had a massive collection at home, and today she would buy a few more to read.  
  
"Morning' Mark." She smiled at her supervisor as she walked in and put on her press jacket.  
  
"Hey hey Raye." Mark smiled at her and then briefed her on the documents that she was to run on the presses that day.  
  
It wasn't long before Raye had all the presses set up and running smoothly, which left her with a small window to go and grab a book from 'Andy's' She didn't even bother to grab her jacket from the hook, she just left in her printer's smock and headed down the street. She walked into the bookstore and talked to Andrew Anderson, the owner of the store, to see if he had any of her books in, sadly enough, they didn't. She just browsed quickly, and then something, or rather, someone caught her eye. It was the boy from earlier that day; he was lurking in the corner, reading 'Ender's Game' by Orson Scott Card.  
  
"Good book." Raye spoke to him.  
  
"Yeah, but it's really not doing anything for me." He commented. He stood up to look at Raye; they held each other's glances for a while, their hands slowly touched. Raye's watch beeped again, she had to check on a proof from the press. "Leaving again?" He spoke.  
  
"Yeah, you know how it is."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jess asked Raye.  
  
"Work." Raye mumbled and headed out of the bookstore.  
  
"She'll be back later." The man at the desk spoke.  
  
"So?" Jess shrugged.  
  
"Raye looked pretty interested in you."  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"The girl... Raye?" He continued as the thought registered in Jess' head.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all." Andrew replied as Jess ran out of the store.  
  
"RAYE!!" Jess called out after the girl. She turned around to face Jess.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked him. "I have to go to work." She spoke before he could answer and walked into the back door of a building. Jess walked over to the front entrance of the building and headed in. He found himself standing in the lobby of a design and print house. FX-print was bolted to the wall behind the desk.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked Jess.  
  
"I'm looking for Raye."  
  
"Raye Markson, she's in the press room. Let me call her supervisor, who may I ask is visiting?"  
  
"Jess, Jess Mariano."  
  
"Alright Mr. Mariano, just have a seat."  
  
"No thanks, I'll just stand." 


End file.
